Kirby and the Alternate Dimension
Kirby and the Alternate Dimension is a game in the Kirby series for the Nintendo GameCube. It could be interpreted as a spiritual sequel to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, as they share similar mechanics. It was released on November 24, 2005. Story On Pop Star, King Dedede is relaxing in his castle, with a Waddle Dee bringing him a fruit bowl. A hole opens up in his floor as a black hole appears and pulls them in. Entities of Dark Matter emerge from the hole and start wreaking havoc throughout Pop Star. Kirby decides to enter the black hole and find the source of the Dark Matter. However, this would not turn out to be very simple, as eight areas span over the dimension. When Kirby enters, he sees the sprawling land of the Octagonal Outdoors. As he travels throughout the zone, he meets a stranded Waddle Dee, who overheard from the "leader" of the Dark Matter how the 300-Sided Cryatal (which keeps the land in order) was shattered and separated, spreading the 300 fragments among the seven worlds of the dimension. The Waddle Dee joins Kirby in his quest to fix the Crystal and return order to the dimension. After several levels in the dark forests of the Octagonal Outdoors, Whispy Woods is seen. This version can spit poison and use its branches as catapults to attack Kirby with apples. However, the mutant tree is bested and falls over, revealing a Crystalline Fragment in its stump. Kirby and the Waddle Dee take it and progress. The next locale is the heavily-guarded Red Roundhouse, a mostly-deserted arena with dark secrets. After sneaking past the security guards, the duo enter the arena, which seems to be empty. Upon closer inspection, however, they find a loose tile, which collapses under their combined weight. Underground, they find haunted catacombs, mostly inhabited by ghosts which give the Light copy ability and some mostly-skeletised zombies. Deep inside, the Ghastly Wrestler, a spiritual wrestler, is found. After a chase level, the security guards shine light upon the wrestler, which destroys him and puts the spirits underground to rest. With another Crystalline Fragment collected and another boss defeated, Kirby and the Waddle Dee head onwards. The next locale is the Electric Entrance, a power plant named for being the entrance to the path to the Key Kingdom. The Electric Entrance seems to have been abandoned years ago, the doors locked and the windows boarded shut. However, one air vent wasn't sealed, and that's where Kirby and the Waddle Dee can enter the building. Inside, past a maze of air ducts (some of which can break and can send Kirby falling into a near-bottomless pit), the also-mazelike interior of the building is found. Dangerous broken wiring, old and unsteady flooring and a giant machine stand in Kirby's way to the exit. However, the real challenge doesn't begin until Kirby reaches the electric fence guarding the back door, powered by an electrically-charged Dark Matter, known as Electric Matter. After this creature is sent packing, the path opens up and Kirby and the Waddle Dee can head onwards. However, before they can reach the Key Kingdom, they must cross the treacherous Zigzag Zone, a long path that starts out at the seaside (even involving going underwater a few times) before going onto a long and unnatural path towards the Key Kingdom. This path swirls, zigzags and stretches upwards. The dangers of the path prove to be a difficult trial, becoming even more dangerous when the Locked Door at the top of the final stretch mistakes the travellers as intruders and tries to destroy them with laser beams, summoning enemies and even causing bombs to rain from the sky, the key to defeating it. After it is bombed enough times, it malfunctions and opens. The path onwards is opened and the duo head in. Upon entering the famed Key Kingdom, they are astonished to see the once-prosperous kingdom wrecked and unpopulated. One of the few inhabitants not sent into hiding tells Kirby and the Waddle Dee that the king disappeared and was replaced by a duplicate that brought terror to the land. Sneaking past the guards, Kirby and the Waddle Dee enter the castle. The dungeon underground holds the real king, tied up. After being freed, he tells the duo of Dark Matter's presence atop the highest tower. Uponreaching the tower's top, the Duplicated Key King grows a third eye and attacks. With a barrage of dark-energy balls, black lightning and sending bombs down upon Kirby, the boss doesn't go down easily. After a few returns by Kirby (with the Sword ability), the boss explodes into a cloud of Dark Matter. With another Crystalline Fragment in hand, the twosome leave the kingdom. The following world is the delicious Relish Road, decorated with foods ranging from cakes, fruits, vegetables, breads and a waterfall of milk. However, this area was also poisoned by Dark Matter, making some of the food toxic. After a mountain made from a layer cake, the aforementioned waterfall (and subsequent river) of milk, a crevasse with a breaking bridge of cookies and licorice, a field of sugar and maple syrup and a cavern of bread, a large Dark Matter is seen atop a giant doughnut. Thus boss attacks with dark sonic waves, black-coloured lightning, sending out the orbs on its back to attack Kirby and its eye forming into a mouth to try and eat Kirby. Using the nearby toxic food, the boss is poisoned and is eventually bested, exploding into several smaller Dark Matters, which must also be defeated. Afterwards, however, the Articulated Airship appears. Kirby and the Waddle Dee waste no time climbing onto the ship, which heads off into the sky. The airship, acting as a base of operations for the forces of Dark Matter, is heavily guarded. However, the biggest danger is the weird construction, which has obvious holes designed to keep most intruders from getting too deep inside. Kirby and the Waddle Dee manage to get through the dangerous area and eventually, after crossing the dangerous bridges between the parts of the airship and also getting across the heavily-guarded deck, reach the control room. There, King Dedede, posessed by Dark Matter, attacks the team. With his hammer (which can catch fire and shoot black blobs from the centre), heavy weight and impressive speed, the king isn't a pushover and proves to be a dangerous opponent. After his initial "defeat", however, his stomach splits open (somewhat bloodily) and reveals a Dark Matter eye. The next phase takes place on the deck. With other enemies attacking during the fight, this proves to be another difficult challenge. After the fight is over, King Dedede collapses and the Dark Matter inside of him leaves and explodes in the air above the now-falling Airship. After another level where Kirby must get down to the control room and make the ship land properly, there are two endings that can be achieved. Bad Ending If Kirby fails to find all 300 Crystalline Fragments, Kirby and the Waddle Dee exit the airship, dragging along King Dedede (who is still knocked out), while some blobs of Dark Matter appear behind them. Afterwards, the "credits" appear, listing all the enemies in alphabetical order. At the end, Kirby hops into the exit portal, then the portal disappears, revealing an abnormally large blob of Dark Matter. When they arrive back in the latter's castle, Kirby gains a concerned expression, before the whole screen becomes enveloped within what appears to be a Dark Matter eye, which then blinks before closing. The words "The end...?" appear in red on-screen before fading to black. The game then returns to the title screen. Good Ending Once all Crystalline Fragments have been collected and the seventh world has been completed, Kirby will notice that the fragments are glowing, then they form a light-refraction laser, which then fires at Dedede, removing all signs of Dark Matter from him. Afterwards, a gigantic portal appears over the mainland, revealing the area Dark Domain, where Dark Zero is contained. The ensuing battle has the ghostly eye summon the ghosts of previous bosses, which must be defeated and spat back towards Dark Zero. However, it doesn't end with the seven previous bosses' ghosts being destroyed, as Dark Zero creates a hyperdimension within a hyperdimension, which the Waddle Dee explains could lead to an end of every dimension. Quickly, they find a Warp Star and jump on, following Dark Zero into a purple room. With nowhere else to go, the eye turns around and attacks. This fight proves to be more difficult than any challenge faced before, with the evil spiritual eye shooting lasers, firing spurts of blood from its pupil, creating electric fields and, most dangerously, causing the area to become shrouded in a darkness that slowly drains Kirby's health when its health drpos to one. The Warp Star's ability to fire smaller stars is what bests the eye in the end, as under the bandage atop the globe is its weak point, a glowing orb that leaks viscous fluids. After the fight (and the ensuing explosion, which blows everyone out of the hyperdimension and destroys it in the process), Kirby, the Waddle and Dedede leave the Dark Domain, which also explodes. The real credits show when Kirby is shown heading back to his house, then the screen fades to black and the words "The end." are shown before returning to the title screen. Gameplay As stated earlier in the article, the mechanics are, for the most part, similar to the mechanics of Kirby 64. Copy mixing reurns, along with 16 Copy Abilities (all returning from earlier games). As in Kirby 64, enemies can be held above Kirby's head and used for various effects. While some Copy Abilities can be hard to mix together (due to not appearing in the same areas), acquiring all Copy Abilities is required for 102% completion (which unlocks a harder Challenge Mode where previously-fought bosses have double health and attack differently, the completion of which gives 103% completion). A new mechanic that occurs at least once in every stage is the change in perspective from 2D controls to 3D controls. In these scenes, the game is played as before, only on a 3D plane. The camera is at a fixed angle (meaning it's impossible to rotate the camera), though this doesn't affect gameplay. Controls Copy Abilities TBD Worlds Characters Main Characters To be filled in later... Enemies To be filled in later... Bosses/Antagonists To be filled in later... Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games